A conventional lighting system in the form of an apparatus for adjusting a lighting level for a road vehicle is described in DE 10 2010 040 650 A1, for example. According to that system, on the basis of road trajectory information a control unit determines the visibility of bends that lie ahead, in order to the adjust the lighting depending on the visibility determined in such a way as to ensure the minimal level of glare for oncoming traffic. The known lighting system is primarily intended for use in road traffic.
Thus, in this disclosure, embodiments relate to an adaptive lighting system adapted to the requirements of off-road utility vehicles.